Malfoy's Love
by Cleo
Summary: DM/HG RW/OC Cleo Malfoy, Draco's little sister, has a big mouth. She's on the train for ten minutes and she spills Draco's biggest secret, but that's not all she can do. Ron instantly falls in love with this well bred eleven year old, but big brother has
1. On the Train

Missing Love  
  
A/N: Set in Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron's 5th year.  
Ron: Hi, and Welcome back to Days of Our Lives  
Cleo: RON! This isn't Days of Our Lives!  
Draco: You're dumber than Goyle! Honestly Weasel, get it straight!  
Ron: Shut up Ferret, my agent told me I was doing Days of Our Lives!  
Draco: Can your family afford an agent?  
Ron: Percy is my agent thank you very much!  
Cleo: SHUT UP!!! ~Everyone goes quiet~ Thank you, now let's continue  
Harry: Welcome to Missing Love  
Ginny: By Cleo! ~Applause~  
Ron: Ginny, this is my gig, go home!  
Ginny: NO!  
Cleo: ~Gives Ginny and Ron a Glare~ Let's get going before I strangle some one  
Draco: Strangle Weasly Strangle Weasly!!  
Cleo: Can it Draco, or I'll strangle you  
Hermione: Let's not resort to violence, remember, Cleo isn't giving us insurance, so if we get hurt, we pay for it!  
All: ON WITH THE STORY!  
Dobby: Dobby is displeased to say Miss Cleo does not own Mr. Harry Potter's stories, Miss Cleo is upset, J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter stories. ~Slams Fingers in door~  
CHAPTER ONE: Two Malfoy?  
~~Hermione's POV~~~  
My 5th year, I'm a prefect, I'm so excited! I can't wait, I'm a new girl.  
"Ron, Harry, wait for me," I heard Ginny squeal, "Please!" I walked out of the compartment and both of my best friends stopped dead. "Mione, you, you" Ron said, "cut your hair!!!" "And you straightened it," Harry gasped. "Hermione, your hair looks GREAT," Ginny said. "Thanks," I said, I felt my face go red. We went back into the compartment and sat down. Then Draco came in. "Potter, Weasly," he said, "where's the mudblood?" "Right here," I said, "and please refrain from calling me that." "Why, you answer to it," he barked, "now come on, Prefect meeting." "You, a prefect," Ron laughed, "how much did your Dad pay for that?" "Actually," Draco sneered, "my father doesn't pay for anything." "Nice Ron," I mouthed to him, "now he's going to tell me all about it!"  
Contrary to my belief instead of talking about his father, he introduced me to his sister! "This is my sister, Cleo," he said. "Hi Cleo," I said sweetly to the eleven year old before me. "Hello, Hermione Granger isn't it," she said, she sounded a whole lot nicer than Draco, "I've heard so.... much about you!" "Huh," I asked, then I looked at Draco, who was crimson in the face. "You know," she said, ignoring her brother, "he likes you." "CLEO," Draco said, "don't torture the girl, thinking I like her would drive any woman to insanity." "Oh," I said blushing, "so she's a liar." "NO," Draco fumed, I MEAN..." "Oh, I get it," I said, "you do like me!" "Yes," he whispered. "Told ya," Cleo smirked, "it wasn't hard Draco!" "Where's the meeting," I asked. "There is no meeting," he smiled that Malfoy smile that put any girl on her knees. "Oh, well," I smiled, "guess I could hang out with you."  
We went into a compartment and talked. I made two accomplishments. First, I got Draco to start calling me Mione. Then I got a boyfriend(Draco). Then I decided to go back to the compartment. Cleo followed, against Draco's will, she was a tough little kid. "Hey guys," I said to Harry, Ron, and Ginny, "this is Cleo." Harry and Ginny introduced themselves and I introduced a speechless Ron, I have a feeling he likes her. "Well," I said, "Cleo here is Draco's sister." "WHAT," Harry bellowed. "I'm Draco's sister," Cleo said back, "you know, Draco Malfoy!" "So, WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MALFOY," Harry demanded. "SHE CALLED HIM DRACO," Cleo yelled, "THAT'S HIS NAME!" Cleo rolled her eyes and walked out. "Wow," Ron finally spoke, "she's bloody beautiful." "RON," Harry shouted, "SHE'S BLOODY MALFOY'S SISTER!" "So, that's not my problem," Ron snapped. "Yea, what's so bad about Draco anyway," I asked. "What has possessed you to call him Draco," Harry demanded. "HE'S MY BLOODY BOYFRIEND IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED," I yelled, "CALL ME WHEN YOUR OVER YOUR RUDDY SELF!" I walked out, I heard Ron and Harry yelling, and Ron soon joined me. "Sometimes Harry can be a little extreme," Ron said. "Don't remind me," I replied.  
We went into a compartment we thought was empty. As we walked in there was Cleo and Draco talking quietly. Draco stood up as the door opened and looked relieved to find me and Ron behind the door. "Thank God your not Pansy," he said, "she's stalking me and almost killed Cleo." "Oh, man, why is she stalking you," Ron asked. "It's because," Draco began as the train rumbled. A voice came through the speakers "Don't panic...."  
  
A/N: Cliffy he he he, bet you can't guess what's going on!!!!!! Please Review!   
Ron: Thank you for coming, please return soon!  
Harry: Malfoy's a Ferret!  
Draco: Shut your bloody hole Potter!  
Ron: Don't talk to Harry like that!  
Draco: Oh My God Weasly!  
Ron: WHAT?!  
Draco: There's a spider behind you!  
~Ron and Cleo scream and cry~  
Cleo: SQUISH IT SQUISH IT!!!!  
Draco: Just joking!  
Ron and Cleo: THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!  
~Ron and Cleo start to beat up Draco~  
Hermione: LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
~Everyone but Draco and Hermione freeze, Ginny faints~ 


	2. Malfoy's Legacy

Missing Love  
  
A/N: Second Chapter!  
Ron: Why do I have to be the love struck idiot?  
Cleo: And why are you in love with me?  
Ron: I DON'T KNOW!!  
Draco: Get away from my little sister!  
Hermione: Draco, be nice!  
Draco: WHY?!?!?!  
Hermione: Because.   
Harry: YOU'RE ALL LOVE SICK IDIOTS!  
Cleo: Boucle-Vous, s'il vous plais!  
All But Cleo: HUH?!  
Cleo: SHUT UP PLEASE!!!!!!!~Rolls Eyes~ Were you actually there during the Triwizard Tournament! Beauxboton is a French school, you should have learned a thing or two!  
ALL: on with it!  
  
Chapter Two: Three Things A Malfoy Does Not Do  
Last Time:  
We went into a compartment we thought was empty. As we walked in there was Cleo and Draco talking quietly. Draco stood up as the door opened and looked relieved to find me and Ron behind the door. "Thank God your not Pansy," he said, "she's stalking me and almost killed Cleo." "Oh, man, why is she stalking you," Ron asked. "It's because," Draco began as the train rumbled. A voice came through the speakers "Don't panic...."  
  
Cleo's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The train is under attack by death-eaters," the voice boomed. Draco and I looked at each other. "Father," we said. We ran to the front of the train and looked out. Sure enough, in the very front, Lucius Malfoy, our father. "Ah, my wonderful children," he said, "come see Daddy, Cleo." "No, Father," I said, "let the train go." "Now, now, you know Daddy does what he came to do first," he said. "Dad," Draco said, "let the train go." "Draco, you understand," Father said pleadingly, "I only do what the master commands."   
"DADDY," I yelled, "STOP CALLING THAT BLOODY GIT MASTER, HE DOESN'T DESERVE ANY MORE THAN TO BE LOCKED UP, AND IF YOU DON'T STOP YOU'LL GO WITH HIM!" That left many of them speechless. "You will," I confirmed, "don't you remember what happened the first time, half of you went to Azkaban, is that what you want, to be locked up again?" "He will not fail us," Mr. Parkinson yelled, "he has promised us that this time will be different!" "It will be no different, if anything, it will be worse," Draco exclaimed, "with all of the people that know that you are in, but aren't themselves I guarantee at least 95% of you will get kissed by the dementors, the other 5% will end up dead!" "YOU LIE," a shout came, "YOU LIE BOY!" "My son does not lie," Daddy said, "don't EVER question a Malfoy."   
The group turned riot beating up each other, Ministry arrived. "Daddy, get in the train," I said, "you'll get caught, come on please." I tugged on his robes. "Not now Cleo," he said, "tell me what three things a Malfoy doesn't do." "Okay," I said, feeling the tears sliding down my cheek, "A Malfoy does not lie, A Malfoy doesn't give up." The tears came faster as Draco and my father joined me. "And a Malfoy doesn't run away," we said. The ministry took my father. I ran up to him, "Daddy," I whispered. "Cleo, I love you, stay with Draco, stay safe, I'll come back, I swear," he told me, "Don't ever be a death eater, stay on this side, I was stupid, I love you kids." Then he was gone. Draco pulled me onto the train and into a compartment. "Cleo, you heard him," Draco reassured me, "he'll be back."  
  
A/N: WAH, That was so touching~cries~ I'm all teary-eyed not to mention I'm a very emotional person but still, Lucius DOES care!!  
  
Draco: HEY WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE THE BAD PEOPLE?!?!?  
Cleo: BECUZ, J.K. Rowling says!  
Ron: Yea, don't mess with J.K.  
Cleo: Well technically we are, I don't think she was planning all this special stuff!  
Harry: Shut up Cleo  
Cleo: DON'T MESS WITH ME POTTER, I'll sick Wormtail on you!  
Harry: AHH~Hides behind Ginny who goes bright red~  
Ginny: Harry don't  
Harry: Ew, Ginny.  
Cleo: O O O, I got a good idea for my story!!!!  
All but Cleo: WHAT?  
Cleo: AIN'T TELLIN! 


	3. Pansy

Missing Love  
  
A/N: Yet another crazy chapter!!!  
Ron: I'm the sane one!  
Draco: You mean insane one don't you Weasly?  
Ron: I said what I meant, and I meant what I said!  
Cleo: All right who's been reading Dr. Suess  
Hermione: I read those A LONG time ago!  
Ginny: I didn't mean to get it stuck in his head!!!!!!!  
All but Ron and Ginny: GINNY!!!!!!!!!  
Ron: I like the Cat in the Hat, he reminds me of Crookshanks!  
Hermione: HEY!!! HOW CAN YOU COMPARE MY BABY TO THAT STUPID CHILDREN'S BOOK CHARACTER!!!!!!!!!!  
Ron: They both cause trouble.  
Hermione: CROOKSHANKS IS AN ANGEL!!!!!!!!  
Ron: THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!  
Cleo: ALL RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
All: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!  
Dobby: Yet again Dobby is not pleased to inform you that Miss Cleo does not own the Dr. Suess books!  
  
Chapter Three: Pansy  
  
~~~Draco's POV~~~  
  
Dad is gone. Cleo's upset. Hermione is my girlfriend. Very pivotal year. Ron and Hermione come in. "Hey," I said as they walked in. "Hi," Ron said as he sat down next to Cleo. "Hey," Hermione said sitting down next to me. I pull her onto my lap. "Why is Pansy stalking you," Hermione asks. "Because, this year," I begin as Potter walks in with Ginny. "This year, Cleo and I were supposed to become Death-Eaters." Cleo cringes at the name, they caused her so much pain. "We never went," I finished. I try to remember the Cleo I knew when we were younger, before I got my Hogwarts letter.   
~~Flash Back~~  
  
"Draco, what's Hogwarts," Cleo asked. I brushed the brown hair out of her brown eyes. "It's a school," I answered, "where people go to learn magic, like Mum and Dad." "Can I go," she asked. "When you're 11," I answer her. "But, that means I have to wait," she starts to count, "seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, Four years!" "Yea," I said, "but you'll get there."   
  
~~End Flashback~~  
  
I look at the Cleo that sits in front of me, blonde hair, gray eyes, the female version of me and Dad. Mum cried when she saw, Cleo wasn't Cleo any more, she was a Malfoy. It was time to change her back. "Cleo," I said, "Come out here with me." "All Right Draco," she said.  
"What," she asked. "I'm gonna fix what Dad did to you," I told her. "No," she said, "Daddy wants it this way, I'm gonna stay this way!" "No, you are you, you're not Dad or me," I yell, "Please, Dad would want you to be yourself." "You sure," she asks. "Positive," I said. "FINE," she said sarcastically, "if it will make you happy!" I raise my wand to her head, " Colorio returno," I whisper, the platinum blonde hair turns to a vivid brown, the dull, gray eyes becomes the lively brown I once knew. "Draco, it WORKED," she says happily. "Now," I said, "you're Cleo Andrea Malfoy."  
We walk back in to astonished faces. "This is the real Cleo," I said, "Before Father made her a look alike of us." "She's even more beautiful than before," I hear Ron whisper, he's not touching my sister. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD DID YOU JUST SAY WEASLY," I yell. "You're sister is beautiful," Ron whispers, preparing himself to get hit. "YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER," I yell. I go to hit him, I hit something but not him, he's looking at me with wide eyes, then I look at the floor, Cleo's laying there unconscious. "Cleo, bloody heck what happened," Pansy screams running in. Snape walks in. "Nobody move," he says, "sit all of you." We all sit as he runs over to my sister. "Miss Malfoy," he says, gently tapping her face, "Miss Malfoy can you hear me." He picks her up. "Malfoy, Potter, Weasly, Weasly, Granger, Parkinson," he says, "if you are not in this compartment, when I return, I will take 50 points from your house, and you will serve 20 detentions with me." He rushes out with my sister.  
"Smooth Malfoy," Potter snaps, "We probably will all be expelled!" "It's not my bloody fault she's a Git, constantly flabbing about peace," I say. "It's your fault for trying to knock my brother flat," Ginny yells. "Don't yell at my Drakey," Pansy screams. "I'm NOT YOURS," I yells, "I'M GOING OUT WITH MIONE!" I close my eyes, and her a thud, Pansy fainted.   
  
A/N: ah ha ha ah ha ha ah ha ha! Die Parkinson you freak!  
All: We hope Pansy DIES!!!!!!  
Pansy: You EVIL PEOPLE!!  
Draco: Shut Up and go be a death-eater!  
Pansy: Ok, I will!  
Harry: Smooth ferret, I got yet another enemy!  
All: Th-Th-That's all folks!  
Dobby: Dobby is getting annoyed with this job, Miss Cleo does not own Looney Toons! 


End file.
